Cadences
by Priva
Summary: A series of short stories and vignettes about Klavier Gavin, spanning childhood to present.
1. Reflection

A thing he always admired about his brother was his confidence. It was his

essence; it was in the way he carried himself, the way he dressed, the way he

spoke. Klavier tried desperately to mimic it, but it always felt phony to him.

Thankfully, everyone else seemed to believe it was real.

It wasn't that he was _un_confident. He liked himself just fine. But there were

many, many things he regretted, things that shaped him that he wished he could

have resisted. He could never forget those things. It was worse when he looked

in a mirror. Even he, himself, was a reminder of the things he so despised.

He thought about changing himself. Originally, to distance himself from his

brother, he had cut his hair. But he liked it long. Not because it reminded him

of his brother, but because he genuinely appreciated the look of it. However he

didn't want to be the spitting image of his brother (hard enough as that was to

avoid), so even though he quite liked suits, he decided to completely reverse

his wardrobe choice, and in court he wore things that were very casual, however

as he matured, he allowed himself the inclusion of a jacket.

Still, when he looked at himself, his resemblance with his brother was

undeniable. The knowing, inspecting eyes were the same; the elevated smirk he so often had was the

same. And Klavier hated that.


	2. Visit I

Klavier visited Daryan the night after his arrest. He was as much as a victim as

LeTouse, he'd said. He'd only wanted to help the Chief Justice's son, he'd said.

Klavier knew that was a lie. He also wanted recognition, he'd said, because he

just wasn't getting enough of it, from the band or from anywhere. But he was

sorry, sorry for involving Klavier and sorry for LeTouse. He was genuinely sorry.

"You've changed, Daryan."

"No, I haven't. I swear, I'm the same guy I always was."

"Daryan, _no_," he said, almost as if he were trying to convince someone of the fact, and left.

When he returned home, he could not erase his friend from his mind. He felt sick

to his stomach and barely slept. He decided to go to work the next morning. He

arrived early and when Ema Skye walked past his office, she gave him a look of

disdain. Later she returned.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home...mourning, or something?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Wasn't that Crescend guy your friend?"

"He was," said Klavier, "but it's better to keep busy than to mope around, right?"


	3. Visit II

Klavier Gavin's mind was buzzing alongside the loud hum of the courtroom, and he very quickly made his way out their doors, glancing swiftly at the girl who had just collapsed. There was no need for him to do anything to help her; several people had already crowded round, and he had seen someone calling for an ambulance. He did not stop moving until he reached his motorcycle; then he sat and allowed himself to catch his breath.

He didn't get a break, did he? One thing after another...

Wright, Kristoph, Daryan, Kristoph, and Wright...Phoenix Wright.

He'd known Kristoph, hadn't he? Forged evidence. He'd known about that. How? Who cares how.

Kristoph wouldn't ever do something so despicable...and yet he was in jail. He was in jail, and Apollo Justice was far more capable than Klavier had thought.

But did that mean anything? No. In fact it just proved his innocence.

But Klavier was so afraid of him, at least he had been lately. Ever since the day of his arrest, Kristoph had tapped into a dark and powerful sort of energy that Klavier hadn't witnessed in a very, very long time. Sure, Kristoph had always been a bit rough with him, but this was something else. Bitterness? Disdain?

He still continued to visit him daily. He felt bad when he did, but he wasn't sure why.

"Gavin!"

...And when he thought that was Kristoph in court, why he'd almost had a coronary.

"Fräulein?" Klavier looked up to see the scowling brunette before him.

"You got out of there so fast. One minute you were there and the next time I looked you were gone."

He smiled at her. "No time to meander, Fräulein. There's lots of investigating to be done."

"Not really," she said, crossing her arms. "We just have to find out who poisoned the stamp and how it ended up at the Mishams'. And I'm pretty sure you know that already."

He stopped smiling. "You think I'm working with my brother?"

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"Not funny, Ema."

"_I_ think it's funny." She uncrossed her arms. "You're too sensitive, Gavin. You can't take a joke," she said admonishingly, probably, he knew, referencing her little "imitation" earlier. He'd known she was relishing in the look on his face.

"I could say the same about you," he said, and she knew he was referencing to her grand embarrassment during their last case.

"You can't compare that," she said, and amended, "Okay, maybe I was a little tasteless. There's a difference between tastelessness and embarrassing me in front of the whole goddamn courtroom!"

Klavier shifted his posture to the side and crossed his legs. "To what are you referring?"

"You know exactly," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Not telling me Lamiroir was blind. I looked like an idiot!"

He sighed and with a small smile said, "Are you still talking about that?"

"'I found out this morning. It was too much trouble to tell you,'" she mimicked his tone. "Do you _know_ how bad that-"

"Oh, Ema, I was _joking_," he said. "I didn't have time to go looking for you; I had to completely rework my entire presentation."

"What? It would've taken two minutes! Am I really not even worth that much to you?"

"No!" he said instantly. "No, that's not-"

"I know we don't always agree on investigation procedures, but, really..."

"If I'd have known it would've bothered you so much I wouldn't have dragged it out," he said, "but those angry faces of yours are just too adorable not to draw out."

She grimaced and rolled her eyes. "And you just have to be the smartest person in the room, don't you."

He raised his palms. "Guilty."

Her posture relaxed significantly and her lips straightened into a neutral expression. It was the closest thing to a smile he was going to get. "Well, I've got to get going," he said.

"Wait a minute."

"Yes?"

"Um. Did you..." She shuffled her feet. "You know, Mr. Wright. He's a good guy, he'd never _ever_-"

"I know, Fräulein," he said, shaking his head. "I've known that for years."

She crossed her arms and her voice became fiery. "Well, why do you hate him so much, then?"

Because his brother did. And he trusted his brother. He had never been wrong before.

Klavier lowered his head. "He rubs me the wrong way," he lied. "Not to mention that he mentors people when he's in no position to do so."

"And who's fault is that!" shouted Ema.

"It won't matter soon," said Klavier. "After this trial is over he can return to that position."

"I sure hope so."

"Oh, I've no doubt." Klavier reached for his helmet. "I'll see you tomorrow, Fräulein. Bright and early."

He would have to visit Phoenix Wright sometime soon. But first he would visit Kristoph.


End file.
